Killing Stacie Conrad
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Beca is a spy and has to kill Stacie, but she is Aubrey's girlfriend. Beca is falling for Chloe." I think it it was implied that Chloe and Stacie/Aubrey and Beca were friends. Anyway, four parter plus a short epilouge. Enjoy and please review! Rated M for just to be safe for violence and stuff.
1. The Assignment

"Mitchell, can I see you in my office, please?" Beca's boss asked as he walked by her desk, heading back to his own office, never breaking his stride.

The brunette sighed as she saved an updated copy of her resume before making her way to her boss's office.

"Close the door behind you," Beca was ordered upon entering the office and did as she was told before sitting in the middle of three chairs in front of her boss's office. "You wanted to see me Deputy Director James," Beca said, slightly annoyed that she had been torn away from her desk.

"Yes Agent Mitchell. We've known for some time now that you plan on leaving the CIA soon. While I wish there was something I could do to keep you from leaving at all, I know that isn't going to happen. Instead, I'm sending you on one final mission and then you may resign with a generous compensation package and a glowing recommendation to any future employer."

Beca eyed him suspiciously, "What's the assignment?"

A knowing smile spread across the older agent's face as he slid a file across the table. The brunette immediately opened it and began reading up on her target. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw a photo of an attractive woman in her mid-20s. "This is my target? What did she do, post a status about how much she likes the name Isis?"

"If you would have read the file first, you would know that you a looking at Dr. Stacie Conrad, a genius with a Ph.D in Chemistry and Master's in Biology."

The brunette cocked an eyebrow at her boss, "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Dr. Conrad used to work for Abbott Labs as a drug developer, with a focus on an alternative to Adderall. Her bosses found out that she was using the company's resources to develop something else and was fired."

Beca was still giving her boss a questioning look, failing to understand why a subordinate employee required CIA action.

"At first, they were unsure of what she was working on, but after a closer look at the notes she kept on her experiments, they found that Dr. Conrad was working on a mind control syrim and planning on releasing it into the water supply of several major cities."

This got Beca's attention. "So I get the syrim and I get resign with full benefits?"

"Get the syrim and kill Dr. Conrad," the Deputy Director corrected her. "With a mastermind like this, we can't take any risks. Do you understand your assignment Agent Mitchell?"

"Yes, sir."

"One gin and tonic, please." Beca said to the bartender as she looked around the bar for the girl she was supposed to be meeting for a blind date. Aubrey hadn't sent her a picture of what the other girl looked like, she just knew that she was supposed to be looking for a redhead with a bright blue eyes.

As Beca took a sip of her drink, she nearly choked as she heard a loud squeal behind her and arms wrapping around her shoulders for a hug. The brunette was so caught off guard, she couldn't even use her CIA training to fight off her attacker.

Finally after a few seconds, Beca was released and she was able to turn around and face whoever had attacked her. The brunette's jaw dropped when she came face-to-face with what she could only assume was a ginger angel.

Beca's expression only made the redhead giggle. "I'm Chloe. You must be Beca. Aubrey's told me a lot about you, but I have to say, she really undersold your looks." She said while giving the other girl a once over."

The brunette playfully rolled her eyes. As good of friends as she and Aubrey were, they couldn't resist the urge to take lighthearted jabs at each other. "Wow, so rude. Aubrey knows better than to use anything but the phrase 'drop dead gorgeous' when describing me to potential dates."

"That definitely wouldn't be far from the truth," the redhead said as her eyes continued to shamelessly rake over Beca's body.

Beca couldn't help but smirk at how completely enthralled the other girl was in checking her out, but eventually broke her out of her trance when she asked for the third time if she wanted to grab a table or sit at the bar.

They decided to stay at the bar. Chloe ordered a glass of wine before turning her attention back to her date. "So Beca, how do you know Aubrey?"

A light blush spread across Beca's cheeks. "We met in college. She was captain of the acapella group I joined. She was kind of a control freak at first, but eventually she loosened up and became fun to hang out with. She even made me co-captain for our Finals performance. We tried to date after that, but found that we were both too dominant to be compatible for a long-term relationship. How do you know Aubrey?"

"We were childhood best friends who lost touch when I moved to Illinois sophomore year of high school. We got back in touch thanks to Facebook and me moving to Virginia for a job."

The rest of the date went well. The girls had an easy chemistry and found just talking to the other to be very easy. When the check came, the girls had a small battle to determine who would pay. A battle which Beca eventually won when she mentioned the bonus she had just received.

Beca walked Chloe to her car, claiming it was not the best part of town, but she actually wanted to spend as much time with Chloe as possible. "I had a really good time tonight," Beca said as they stood outside of Chloe's car.

"The redhead nodded in agreement. "Me too. We should do this again some time."

Right before she got into her car, Chloe turned around to kiss Beca. What was meant to be an innocent goodnight kiss quickly turned heated as Beca ended up against the back door of the car with her hands on Chloe's waist and the redhead's knee between her legs.

The pair only broke the kiss when a group of guys walked by whooping and hollering in appreciation of the free show they were receiving. "Yeah, we definitely have to do this again." Beca whispered as Chloe pulled away.

The redhead giggled and handed her phone over to the brunette, "I'll call you tomorrow so we can make plans for later this week."

Beca smirked to hide how excited she actually was to see the redhead again when she was the name Stacie Conrad on Chloe's recent calls.

"Did you forget your number?" Chloe joked when Beca froze and a look of confusion crossed her face.

The brunette pulled herself back to reality and resumed entering her number into the redhead's phone. "No, just spaced out. I do that sometimes, just ask Aubrey." Beca said nervously as she handed Chloe her phone back.

"I'll take your word for it," Chloe said with a wink as she opened her car door. "I can't wait to see you again," the redhead said before getting in and driving away.

Beca smiled at the idea of a second date with the gorgeous redhead before refocusing on the fact that the girl she was dating knew her target. Beca shook her head in frustration as she walked to her own car and tried to mentally make sense of the whole situation.

"Maybe she just knows someone of the same name?" Beca thought hopefully, trying to think of any way that Chloe could possibly know a criminal mastermind like Stacie Conrad that didn't somehow make the redhead a potential target for being involved in Stacie's plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Beca, how'd the date go?" Aubrey asked, barely containing the excitement in her voice as she answered her phone.

"It went really well, we're going to see each other next week," Beca said casually into the phone as she flopped down onto her bed.

"Oh please Beca, I just got off the phone with Chloe. I know that you like to play coy, but you don't have to hide the fact that the sparks between you two nearly set the restaurant on fire."

The brunette smirked, unsure of if it was Chloe's description of the date or Aubrey's interpretation. "Ok fine, you totally called it, we were totally into each other from the start and are probably going to get married and have adorable brunette babies with bright blue eyes running around. Is that what you want to hear?"

Beca could hear her ex-girlfriend smirking victoriously through the phone. "Yes, because it never gets old to hear you tell me hat I was right," Aubrey said in a mock flirting tone.

"Whatever, enough about me. What's new in your life?  
Beca asked, genuinely curious what the blonde had been up to.

Aubrey shrugged as she played with the hem of her shirt. "Not a lot. Things are still crazy as always at the firm dealing with rich, guilty assholes. I signed up for my first half marathon in Baltimore in six weeks."

Beca couldn't help but smile. Running was one of the few things Aubrey truly loved because it was a calming force for her. "That's great Bree, maybe Chloe and I could go to cheer you on."

"Talking about long term plans with a girl you just met through your ex-girlfriend is dangerous Beca," the blonde said, clearly amused.

The brunette went red instantly. "Even if we aren't dating. And you're deflecting, you aren't telling me something."

"Yep, I'm sure," Aubrey quipped back. "My parents actually live in Annapolis now so I'm sure they'll be there to cheer me on, but if you and Chloe are still together, I wouldn't mind if you guys come to cheer me on."

"So it's a tentative date?" Beca asked teasingly.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Yes Beca, you and Chloe have a tentative overnight date to Baltimore to cheer for me at a half marathon."

Beca was slightly taken aback by Aubrey's tone, "Hey, just because I had an awesome date, that you set me up on, and will likely start having sex regularly again doesn't give you the right to be a jealous asshole."

"You're right and I'm sorry," Aubrey said with a heavy sigh. "But you're also wrong because Chloe is setting me up with one of her friends from college."

"Really?" Beca asked completely intrigued, Aubrey hadn't been in a relationship nor really dated much in general since they had broken up.

"Yeah, a girl three years younger than her who used to tutor her in chemistry. She's like some crazy science genius."

Beca couldn't help the shit eating grin spreading across her face. "And what is future Mrs. Posen's first name?" The brunette couldn't help but laugh, this girl already sounded perfect on paper.

"Stacie."


	2. The Plan

Beca couldn't believe what had just come out of Aubrey's mouth and it showed with the silence that followed as she immediately started to worry about her best friend's safety.

"Earth to Beca," Aubrey said into the phone in frustration.

"Sorry Bree, I just lost my train of thought." Beca apologized.

Aubrey sighed. "I asked if it would be ok if we double date with you and Chloe to make it a little less awkward. You remember what happened the last time I went on a blind first date."

Beca cringed at the thought. The poor blonde had been so nervous that she ended up puking all over her and her date's food in the middle of a crowded restaurant. "Yeah, definitely. I'll ask Chloe when we talk tomorrow and text you with the information."

Thanks Beca, you're a good friend."

The brunette smiled. "I just want you to be happy."

"Back at you." Aubrey said before there was a pause. "I should probably go. I have to get up early to get a run in before work."

"Totally understand. I should probably do the same. I'll text you tomorrow. Goodnight, Bree."

"Goodnight, Beca."

The entire next ay at work, the brunette was on edge as she did her best to avoid her boss. According to CIA protocol, she was supposed to immediately present new information related to her assignment as soon as possible, but thought it best to hold off until she was sure that her connection to the target would actually work out. Besides, she was done after this assignment so they couldn't fire her for a small breach of protocol.

Beca let out a sigh of relief when she got into her car after a day of successfully avoiding her boss.

The relief was short lived as she realized she had to call Chloe to set the plan in motion. The redhead had told her that the final bell rang at 2:30, but she usually stuck around until 3:30 incase any of her students needed extra help. The brunette had 10 minutes to get the call out of the way or prolong the inevitable.

"Hey Becs, what's up?" The redhead chirped into the phone.

She couldn't help but smile at the fact that the other girl was already comfortable enough using a nickname. "Hey Chloe, I was just calling to ask what you wanted to do for our date next week?" The brunette asked as casually as possible.

"Someone's eager." The redhead teased, making Beca roll her eyes. "I'm giving a test on Tuesday and I like to get them back as soon as possible and I have yet to even write the test plus the I do a study group the day before. That pretty much eliminates the first half of the week and I'm not crazy about going out on Fridays, so I guess that leaves us with Thursday. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, I should be free."

"Great! It's a date then," Chloe said happily into the phone.

"Any chance we could make it a double date with Aubrey Stacie?" Beca asked hopefully. "Aubrey's really nervous and has ruined dates because she can't overcome her anxiety. I think having us there will keep her calm because the whole situation will be less overwhelming."

"Yeah, no, of course." Chloe immediately agreed. "Aubrey was basically my sister growing up and Stacie and I roomed together for three years so I don't have any secrets from either of them so there isn't anything you can't say to me that you can't say in front of them."

Beca cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think I'm going to say? It's only our second date!"

"You'd be surprised," Chloe said in a tone that was clearly thinking back less than fondly on past experiences. "But Thursday sounds great. Do you want to say seven at Lotus?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too. I'll text Stacie to let her know and talk to you later this week, ok?"

The brunette said that sounded reasonable and then hung up. Beca shot Aubrey a quick text to let her know the plan. The blonde confirmed that would work. It made Beca uncomfortable that her best friend and the girl she was dating had such close contact with someone so dangerous, but for the sake of the mission, she had to keep it quiet while doing her best to protect them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it, Agent Mitchell?" Assistant Director James asked when he saw the brunette standing outside of his door.

Beca walked in and closed the door behind her before taking a seat in front of James's desk. "I have an in with Stacie Conrad."

"Already?" James asked, surprised. "How did you manage that?"

"A new, um, friend of min is friends with her and I'm going to be at a dinner with both of them next week."

James nodded as he thought for a few moments before turning his attention back to Beca. "So, what is your plan to take Dr. Conrad out? You will obviously be within striking distance. But killing her is only half of the assignment. I doubt Dr. Conrad will be carrying the syrim with her. How do you plan on accessing it without blowing you cover?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I came to you, sir."

James sat back and raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "You honestly expect me to believe that there isn't even the beginning of a plan forming in that pretty head of yours?"

Beca signed in defeat, she was hopping James had an idea so she wouldn't have to use hers. "I'll follow Stacie home after dinner, sneak in once she's asleep, hopefully find the syrim in some kind of a home lab, grab it, and poison her cereal or something."

Her boss nodded as he critiqued the plan in his head. "Not bad. Maybe try putting truth-telling pills in her drink if you get a chance. If you can do that, you'll be able to eliminate a lot of guesswork later. I'm also assigning you an Eagle Eye, at least while you're inside the house. We can't find any records of Dr. Conrad having taken any martial arts or firearms training or having purchased a firearm, but that isn't a reason to take a risk."

"Of course. That sounds reasonable. Is there anything else you need me to know?" Beca asked, unable to hide the somberness in her tone. "If not, I'm going to go start doing my preparation for this mission."

"That's all I have for you right now. Check back with me next Thursday morning so I can give you your ear piece, camera, and the poison you'll be using." James said before dismissing the brunette.

Beca left early that day, saying she was going to work from home. The second she walked through the door, the brunette started crying. She knew that she had to kill Stacie Conrad. She was too dangerous. But it still made Beca sad that she would also be hurting her best friend and potential girlfriend by killing someone important to them.

Eventually the brunette willed herself to stop crying and pulled herself together enough to make lunch before packing up everything she would need for the shooting range. It had been awhile since she had been sent on a kill only mission and she wanted to be prepared.


	3. The Meeting

Beca worked the next few days from home, mostly doing refresher training that she had to do when she first became a field agent. As much as she wanted to skip work altogether on Thursday so she wouldn't have to think about what she would have to do later, Beca clocked in at 9 a.m. sharp and immediately made her way to James's office right away.

"Agent Mitchell," the assistant director said enthusiastically when Beca walked into his office. "I was starting to worry that you had fled to another country to avoid this mission."

The brunette offered up a polite smile before moving to sit in one of the chairs facing her boss. "Of course not. I promised to take this mission on and see it through until it's completed. I'm a woman of my word. That isn't going to change today."

James nodded before turning to pull a few things out of his desk drawer. "Right, so here is your contact camera and ear piece. You don't have to put them in until after dinner. You will be working with Jamie Catalano tonight, you'll be in good hands with her."

"I'm sure I will be," Beca said with a smile.

"We were also able to get a small sample of the syrim you'll be looking for. It has a very complex chemical formula that would be unlike anything else you may come across in the house." James said before sliding what looked like a wristwatch across the desk in Beca's direction. "This only looks like a watch. It is actually a powerful chemical detector that has been encoded with the syrim's formula. The second hand should always be moving to show it's on. The minute hand will move faster as you get closer to the target. Do you understand, Agent Mitchell?"

The brunette grabbed the gadget and secured it around her wrist before saying, "Yes, sir."

The assistant director nodded before sitting back in his chair and went over a mental checklist to make sure he had covered everything he had intended. "I think that's everything I have for you aside from the standard reminder to take your gun incase you would need it and go pick up the appropriate poison from the lab before you leave."

"Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed, Agent Mitchell." James said before turning his attention back to some paperwork on his desk.

The brunette left without a word and made her way down to the weapons lab to pick up what she would need before leaving to get ready for the date and calm her nerves so she didn't compromise the mission.

Beca got to the restaurant 10 minutes before the designated meeting time and saw Aubrey's car already in the parking lot. The brunette smiled and shook her head at how predictable her best friend could be.

When she walked into the waiting area of the restaurant, Beca saw Aubrey sitting across from the door with her eyes closed and taking deep breaths, a few drops of sweat were visible on her forehead and her skin was a shade paler than normal. "Deep breaths. It's just a date. Everything will be ok." Beca teased as she took the seat next to Aubrey.

The blonde cracked one eye open and shot the brunette a small glare before opening the other one. "I can't help it. I haven't dated in forever to begin with, so I'm nervous I'll be awkward. Then add the fact that Chloe texted me a picture of Stacie before this double date thing came up. She's gorgeous, Becs! You know I have a hard time formulating a coherent thought around attractive women."

The brunette smirked. "You didn't have any trouble with me."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "If you'll remember, you were a total bitch when I first met you. I was kind of distracted by your rudeness to focus on your looks."

Before Beca could snipe back, Chloe walked in with a knowing smirk on her face. The blonde and brunette rose to greet her. Aubrey hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Beca gave her a peck on the lips. "Stacie texted me to say that she's stuck in traffic so we should go ahead and start without her."

Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe were seated at a table at the back of the restaurant. Beca and Aubrey sat on one side of the table with Beca across from Chloe. They placed their drink orders right away and went to look over the menus. "So, anything I should know about Stacie?" Aubrey asked nervously.

Chloe thought for a moment. "She's very beautiful but doesn't like to let it define her so don't give her too many compliments on her physical appearance. She's very direct so small talk isn't something she likes or does well with so make sure you've read the paper or a philosophy book beforehand so you have something to talk about together. And-"

The redhead was cut off when a tall brunette strode over to the table and took the seat next to Chloe. "Sorry I'm late. The department meeting went late and there was a presidential motorcade downtown." She apologized before giving the redhead a kiss on the cheek.

Chloe returned the kiss. "Hey, it's fine. We've all been there and totally understand. Stacie, this is Aubrey, my best friend growing up. And Aubrey, this is Stacie, my good friend and roommate in college." Chloe said introducing the blonde and brunette who shook hands across the table and exchanged pleasantries.

"So Aubrey," Stacie started as she looked predatorily at the blonde. "Chloe tells me that you're a lawyer. What kind of law do you practice?"

"Oh, um, I practice corporate law so it isn't nearly as sexy as they make it look in the movies. I mainly just look for loopholes in the law for clients to do their sketchy business deals."

Immediately when she finished speaking, Aubrey's eyes went wide when she realized that she had said. "I should not have said that, she whispered as she looked down in shame, her skin already two shades paler.

There was a beat of silence before Beca turned to Stacie in an attempt to get the attention off of Aubrey and hopefully prove to the blonde that the taller brunette wasn't right for her. "So Stacie, what brought you to the D.C. area?"

"The company I used to work at in Illinois was putting a lot of limits on my research so I started looking elsewhere. I found a position in the chemistry department at Georgetown where I would be given double my old budget, less administrative interference, and an intro chemistry class to teach each semester."

"Oh, have you always been interested in teaching? Beca asked.

Stacie nodded. "Definitely. I would have tutored for free in college because I loved it so much, but bills needed to be paid. I'm really looking forward to the opportunity to mold young minds and show them how awesome science can be."

Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only had Stacie just lied to them all about how things had ended at her last job, a bad personal quality. But she had been given another job, with more money that would also give her access to vulnerable and impressionable kids. "Wow, that's impressive. How have you like D.C. so far?" The shorter brunette asked in an attempt to keep herself from blowing her cover in anger.

"It's been great. It has the culture and big city appeal like Chicago and politics around every turn, two of my favorite things after science," the taller brunette gushed before turning her attention to Aubrey. "Not to mention the people are way better looking."

Before Beca could ask another question, Stacie turned to her date. "So Aubrey, tell me a little about yourself. All Chloe really told me was that you know each other from childhood and you're a lawyer."

Aubrey smiled nervously as she thought about how to answer Stacie's question while still maintaining an air of mystery. "Well, I'm originally from South Carolina. I went to Barden University where I was a member of the Bellas. We won Nationals my senior year and that was where I met Beca. In my free time I like running, going to the movies, and reading."

"What do you like to read?" Stacie asked.

"Mostly books on history and philosophy. I find them interesting and helpful for my career." Aubrey said, clearly a little embarrassed.

"You and I are going to get along very well." Stacie said seductively and Aubrey blushed even further.

Beca continued to glare at the other brunette as much as possible without it being noticeable while Aubrey slowly started to open up and became more comfortable with Stacie.

The shorter brunette ended up spending so much time focused on Stacie and Aubrey and how much she hated the taller brunette that she ended up totally forgetting Chloe was there until she grabbed Beca's hands across the table, "I asked you how your day was like three times."

"Oh, it was fine, I got to work form home after I gave a presentation to my boss." Beca rushed out. "How did your kids do on their test?"

Chloe launched into her expected rant about how her kids were doing what was expected of them but they were nowhere near ready for the A.P. test in May.

Eventually, Beca forced herself to stop paying attention to Stacie and Aubrey, there wasn't going to be a second date anyway. For the rest of the meal, the brunette immersed herself in what Chloe was saying to take her mind off of the mission she was on. Kill missions were never easy, regardless of who it was.

When they were done, all of the girls said their goodbyes as a group before splitting off into couples. Beca made hers short, telling Chloe that she had a headache and would call her the next day. The redhead didn't question her date, allowing the brunette to make a break for her car to keep an eye on Stacie.

To Beca's surprise and horror, Aubrey and Stacie never separated. Instead, they both got into the blonde's car and drove off in the direction of her house.

Beca sat in stunned silence for a moment before pulling out her work phone and called the Assistant Director.

"What is it, Agent Mitchell?" He asked, nerves clear in his voice.

"I'm not hurt or anything, sir." Beca said quickly to put his mind at ease. "It's just that Stacie left with someone else so I won't be able to follow her."

"I'll call your Eagle Eye and tell her to find that information and send it to you." James said. "If you have any more issues, direct them to her. I will be out of contact for the next few hours."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Beca said before ending the call and putting her eye and earpiece in. "Jamie are you there?"

"Yes, Agent Mitchell." A chipper voice said into her ear. "I just got off of the phone with James and have directions to Stacie Conrad's house pulled up. You're going to take a right onto Ryan Road and then you're going to take a left onto College Avenue." The woman instructed.


	4. The Execution

Last chapter (Minus a short epilogue tomorrow). I hope you enjoy this chapter and have enjoyed the story as a whole.

It took about 15 minutes to get to Stacie's house, a nice two story colonial with a brick exterior. Beca would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed.

It was dark and most of the lights in the neighboring houses were off, but that didn't stop Beca from being cautious and pulled on a dark sweatshirt and gloves to more easily blend into the night.

After doing a quick check of the front and back door and, unsurprisingly, found them both locked, the brunette pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and fiddled with the lock until she heard it click and opened the door.

"Anything I should be aware of?" Beca asked as she stepped into the house carefully, her gun drawn, closing the door behind her.

"The heat sensors aren't picking anything up," Jamie said.

Beca was relieved that this seemed like it would be an easy job. "Let me know if that changes. Can you pull up the blueprints for the house? I'm sure there's a lab in here somewhere. I doubt she'd risk leaving the syrim at work again." The brunette said as she swiftly moved through the house swiftly but carefully.

"Yes, of course," Jamie said. There were a few beats of silence except for the sound of computer keys clicking. "Ok, so the house has five bedrooms. The master is on the first floor and the other four are upstairs, but don't look too big," she trailed off. "Ok, so it looks like there may have been some remodeling done on the basement right after Stacie moved in. The stairs are going to be in the kitchen."

"Sounds like a good place to start," Beca mumbled as she continued to move through the house until she reached the kitchen.

To her surprise, the basement didn't look like the secret lab of a mad scientist but one that looked like it belonged to a nerdy high school student who just really liked science. The brunette frowned and ventured a look at the watch sensor. The minute hand wasn't moving fast at all. Beca frowned before taking a few steps toward the small lab, the hand started moving even slower. After taking a few steps backward and saw that it started moving a little faster. "Jamie, can you tell me what room I'm standing below as I walk around down here? I doubt that the syrim is down here." The brunette asked as she started walking in a circle with her eyes fixed on the watch.

"Ok, it looks like you're below the dining room… now the living room… a bathroom… the master bedroom…" the other woman listed off as she watched the screen carefully.

Beca stopped as the watch started moving faster than she had ever seen it move. "It's in the bedroom," she whispered before turning to rush up the stairs and made her way to the bedroom.

The room and adjoined closet were huge. The brunette took a few steps in direction of the windows and saw the hand move slower. As she quickly moved in the opposite, the hand started moving faster until it was moving so fast that the brunette was surprised it hadn't spun off.

Looking up, Beca found herself looking straight at a safe in one of the many columns in the closet. Without hesitation, the brunette raised her gun and shot it straight at what she knew to be the weakest point.

The bullet hit its target, causing the door to the safe to swing open. After putting the gun in her hip holster, the brunette took a deep breath and opened the heavy iron door to the safe.

As expected, sitting in a vile in the middle of the center shelf was a deep purple looking gel, "I believe we found it." Beca said, relieved that the mission was almost done.

"Great job, Agent Mitchell!" Jamie squealed into the brunette's ear. "Just administer the poison and bring the syrim back, lock it up, and we can stamp complete on your final mission with the CIA."

Beca couldn't help but smile at the thought as she put the small vile in a holder under the heel in her shoe. No sooner had her foot hit the floor than the back door was being opened. "Jamie, what the fuck was that?" Beca asked, clearly terrified as she frantically looked for a place to hide or a way out.

There was clicking before the other woman said, "I'm not sure, but the heat sensors are showing another person just entered the house. Whoever it is, is lingering downstairs. I'd find a way out if I were you."

"Right now, all I can see is the window in the bedroom as being my only option. Are you picking anything else up on the blueprints or the live feed?" Beca asked as panic started to set in.

"There's a trapdoor in the closet that leads to some kind of attic. You could hide out there until morning or try to sneak out after this person leaves. If it's Stacie you could try to sneak out while she's asleep, or try to find some stuff up there to put together a hand glider or a hang glider or a rope or something," Jamie listed off of the top of her head.

"I'm going window," Beca announced. "I'm not staying up there for hours and run a risk of getting caught."

"You better hurry up because they're on the move and looks to be headed upstairs." Jamie warned.

"Shit," the brunette mumbled as she swiftly made it to the other side of the room and quickly opened the window, got out, and closed it behind her as she moved out of view and waited for the heat to stop racing. "That was too fucking close."

"I can't even imagine," Jamie said in disbelief that Beca had gotten in time.

As much as Beca knew she should focus on getting off of the room and worry about killing later, her curiosity got the better of her and cautiously peaked through the window to see who it was.

Unsurprisingly, it was Stacie who had changed into her PJs and was lying in bed, holding her phone with a smile on her face. Something on the floor caught Beca's eyes. When she looked down all of the color drained from the brunette's face. The syrim was still in the house.

"Jamie, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I am, Agent Mitchell."

"Fuck! What am I going to do? Stay here all night and wait for her to leave? Have a stand off with her and hope that she isn't armed or trained in combat? Wait until she falls asleep and hope that she's a heavy sleeper?" Beca listed off in a panic.

"Just calm down Agent Mitchell, everything's going to be ok…" The other woman said in an attempt to get the other woman to stop worrying but was quickly cut off.

"Calm down? That's seriously what you think the solution to this is? Calming down? There are lives on the line and you think calming down is the right thing to do?" Beca said in a blind frenzy ass he stared at the syrim under the bed. "I didn't check to make sure my heel was secure and people are going to die!"

"Hey," Jamie said authoritatively. "You made a mistake that threw the mission off, we've established that already. Guess what isn't going to fix it, freaking out and dwelling on it. You have to put it behind you and focus on what you're going to do to fix it."

Beca took a few deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth in an attempt to calm herself down as she realized that Jamie was right. "Ok, I'm calm. Can you pull up the schedule of the classes Stacie teaches and her office hours?"

There was some clicking on Jamie's end before Jamie spoke again. "It looks like she teaches an introductory chemistry class at 11 on Tuesdays and Thursdays and she has office hours from 1 until 2 on Friday."

The brunette nodded. "Georgetown is about 20 minutes away. I'm guessing she'll leave about 40 minutes early to take traffic and parking into account…," she listed, thinking out loud. "That's probably the latest she'll leave, but it's still pretty late so I think I'm going to head home so I don't end up getting caught and I'll come back in the morning to check back."

"That sounds like a good plan. Just put your earpiece in and let me know when you're on the way back tomorrow. I'll be here." Jamie said formally.

Beca carefully got off of the roof and started making her way to her car. She was rounding the side of the house when she saw something that made her bolt up against the side of the house, hiding into the darkness of the evening and the shade of the trees to shield herself.

From a distance, Beca could catch a man walking down the street. At first, the brunette figured he was probably just a neighbor out on an evening walk.

It wasn't until he got closer that Beca's instincts took over. The man bore a strong resemblance to James. The brunette stayed in the spot as the man continued walking closer, hoping that a better look would help her dismiss that it was him.

Unfortunately, when he was about 10 feet away, it became obvious that it was James. Beca wasn't sure why, but she felt uneasy about his being there. "Jamie," she whispered. "Do you know if James had travel plans tonight. He told me that he would be out of contact for a few hours."

"He called a meeting today to tell everyone that he would be out of town for a few days and to direct any issues we may have to the Chief-of-Staff, but he never said where he was going. I think we all just assumed that he'd be going to Europe or something to get ready for President Obama's trip next month.

"Me too," Beca admitted as she tried to think of a logical reason as to why James would be here. When she couldn't think of anything, the brunette got a sick feeling in her stomach. "I have a bad feeling about this. I'm following him."

After checking to make sure the coast was clear, Beca emerged from the side of the house and watched James pull his keys out of his pocket before putting one in the lock and opened the door. "Why does he have a key to the house?" Beca wondered before quickly following after her boss.

When Beca made it to the front porch, James was making his way into the house without his gun drawn. Making sure to be silent, the brunette went into the house and followed him with her gun drawn. She wasn't sure what was going to happen up there, but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Outside of the bedroom, Beca could see that the light was still off, but there was a low voice carrying from inside that definitely didn't belong to Stacie. Tiptoeing closer, the brunette hid just outside the door and focused on trying to hear what was happening inside. At first there was silence, but then there was a scream that was quickly cut off. That had definitely been Stacie.

Fighting her instinct to run in, Beca managed to stay put and continue listening until she could figure out what was happening. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" She heard James ask in a threatening tone. "It would appear that I have world renowned chemist Dr. Stacie Conrad at my mercy. I can't even tell you how long I've been waiting for this moment. I think it's been about 12 years. It's taken so much patience and planning, I believe it would be wrong to not look back on what has led us to this moment."

There was whimpering through some kind of a gag before the sharp sound of skin-to-skin contact followed by crying. "I thought it was obvious that you were supposed to be quiet during out little trip down memory down memory lane. But I guess I should have known better than to assume I could count on you for anything." James said coldly before continuing. "You damn near ruined my life and career after you got me kicked out of grad school after telling your rich daddy that we were sleeping together as revenge for defiling his little girl. Sure, they told me that it was because my work was subpar, but I think we all know that was bullshit, they just had to cover their asses from a lawsuit because they can't do anything about a T.A. and a student sleeping together.

At first, I fell into a depression. I was working at a fried chicken restaurant for minimum wage when less than three months earlier I was working towards a Masters in Political Science with a position at CNN waiting for me.

After a while, I got angry at you. I would drink myself numb every night and pick a fight at a different bar until I got arrested. The judge was lenient on me and ordered me to six months of therapy, three times a week. It took me about a month to pull myself into a state of mind where I could focus on getting ready to start planning my revenge."

James stopped for a moment, allowing Beca a chance to whisper to Jamie. "Are you getting this?"

"I am. Do you want me to call for back up?"

"Not yet. Wait until I go in. I don't want anyone else risking blowing my cover. Plus, I'm pretty sure I would catch him off guard before he has a chance to grab any weapons he may have."

Jamie didn't have a chance to respond before James started speaking again. "I eased the less than flattering aspects of my record form anywhere it existed and applied to any entry level position at the CIA. I quietly worked hard, getting promoted every so often while I kept track of you.

Becoming Assistant Director put me in a position of power and authority with access to people in a similar position. One of those people was Chancellor of Georgetown University. I mentioned how great of a scientist you were and what a great addition you would be to the faculty as both an instructor and researcher. It killed me to say nice things about you, but I knew that it would be worth it to have you living in the same city."

James paused again and there was another whimper. "Oh, are you uncomfortable?" He asked in an overly sweet tone. "Don't worry, I'm almost done and then you won't have to worry about it because you'll be dead."

There was a muffled scream and a dark chuckle. "Now let's see, where were we? I went over our past and how I got us to this point…" James listed as an afterthought. "Onto the future then because I know you're just dying to know how I'm going to get away with it. Believe it or not, that's actually going to be the easy part. I've already put together a phony mission for one of my best agents to steal your work. I told her that it was mind control syrim and you were going to use it to attempt to take over the world. She was naïve enough to track you down, steal the syrim, and put poison in your cereal to be your supposed cause of death. In reality, you are going to die at my hands. I mean, what would the point of all of this have been if I don't finish it for myself?"

"Freeze!" Beca shouted as she entered the room, gun drown and pointed straight at James's chest.

James was started at first, but a smile quickly spread across his lips in realization. "Agent Mitchell, what a pleasant surprise," he said in an amused tone as she took a few steps towards the brunette.

Beca cocked her gun. "I'd stay put and put your hands in the air if I were you."

"Oh please, Agent Mitchell, you're incapable of pulling the trigger." James said, writing off her warning. "You only graduated the Academy because you were going to be an Eagle Eye and only go on fact finding missions when we were desperate. Over the years you became satisfactory with a gun, but let's be honest, you don't have it in you to actually shoot anyone. You prefer passive killing methods like poison. Like you did to Stacie here."

The bound and gagged brunette's already wide eyes almost popped out of their sockets at this piece of information. Less than two hours ago they were having dinner together with their friends at dates, seemingly having a good time. Now, she's finding out that the smaller brunette had not only already been in her home, but had every intention of killing her.

"That's right Stacie," James cut in. "Beca here has taken actions to try and kill you this evening."

Stacie shot Beca a look to ask if what James had said was true. The look broke Beca's heart seeing the other woman like this after having just learned the truth. As much as she wanted to explain herself, Beca couldn't take her eyes off of James without putting both of their lives at risk. Instead, she started to put a little more pressure on the trigger. "I said, freeze and put your hands up."

James leapt forward and took Beca down to the floor. The brunette had the gun swatted out of her hand and sent it skidding about five feet to the left, completely out of either of their reach.

The agents briefly locked eyes before entering into a vicious battle to try and temporarily disorient the other long enough to get the gun. James had a 10-inch height and 75-pound weight advantage, but with all of the mandatory CIA training, Beca had been more than adequately trained in how to win a fight against someone twice James's size. Unfortunately, James also had a great deal of training, making the battle a draw, neither having an advantage for more than a few seconds, until James punched Beca square in the temple. It was hard enough to render Beca immobile and disoriented for a few seconds, which was enough for James to grab the gun and pin the brunette's arms under his legs. "While this has been fun, Agent Mitchell, I think it's time that we get back to the main event," he said as he pressed the barrel against Beca's forehead. "Goodbye, Agent Mitchell. It's been a pleasure serving with you," he said with an evil smile as his pointer finger went to the trigger.

Beca refused to close her eyes. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how terrified she was. Before his finger could pull the trigger, Stacie appeared behind him, raised the wooden chair from her desk over her head before bringing it down to hit James in the back of the head.

The blow sent James into Beca with a great deal of force, making the two butt heads. The pain from that collision was worse than the punch from earlier and she only got the back end of it, the brunette couldn't imagine James being able to come back form that without taking a few moments to recover.

Her instincts were correct as James temporarily forgot himself and released the gun in favor of bringing his hands to his head. Beca used the opportunity to push him off of her and grab the weapon.

Before Beca could grab it, another hand reached down the grab the gun and quickly pointed it straight at the smaller brunette. Beca's hands immediately shot up over her head as her eyes locked with Stacie's.

The two brunette's only stare at each other before the front door was kicked open and numerous people were crashing up the stairs. "Drop your weapon!" Was the first thing barked at Stacie when a few heavily armed FBI agents came rushing in, their guns locked on Stacie's head and chest.

Stacie released the clip before dropping the gun at her feet and immediately put her hands in the air, never breaking eye contact with Beca.

Two of the agents came forward; one to grab the gun, the other to pin Stacie's hands behind her back and handcuffed them before beginning to read her her Miranda Rights.

The agent who grabbed the gun offers Beca a hand to help her up before pulling out a set of handcuffs and began arresting James.

Everything happened so fast and her head was still throbbing, it took Stacie being led out of the room for Beca to come back to reality. "Wait," she said a little louder than she had intended. "Don't take her. She didn't do anything wrong. She was the victim in this madman's plan and was only trying to defend herself in a life threatening situation." The smaller brunette said in an attempt to get Stacie released.

The FBI agent took one of his hands off of Stacie to stop Beca. "That may be, but we found her pointing a gun at two CIA agents. Your Eagle Eye has visual and audio evidence that will get her released relatively quickly, but for now I really have to follow protocol and book her."

Once again, Stacie was being led away behind James, but Beca put an arm on the agent's shoulder and turned him to face her. "Please, after all that's happened over the last half hour can we just forget about this, alphabet to alphabet?"

The man leading Stacie looked at Beca for a few seconds, then briefly looked at the taller brunette's handcuffed wrists before taking the key out and unlocked them. "I think we can all agree that some of those protocols are old and outdated," he said before extending his hand for Beca to shake, which she did without hesitation.

As soon as everyone had left, Beca turned to Stacie with a guilty look on her face. For a minute, the two just started at each other. Neither of them was sure what would be appropriate to say in this situation. Eventually the silence and unreadable expression on Stacie's face got to Beca and she decided to bite the bullet and speak first. "So, it sounds like James filled you in on everything, but if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer. I mean, I think you deserve them."

Stacie blinked a few times, obviously having just been brought out of her own thoughts. "So that whole time at dinner, you knew who I was and what you planned to do to me?"

Beca looked down at the floor in guilt. "The short answer is yes, but the long answer is a littler more complicated. I wasn't going to murder you for fun or revenge. I was doing it because it is my job as an agent at the CIA to follow orders given to me by my superiors in the name of national security. I don't expect you to forgive me now, tomorrow, or ever really, but do you think it would be possible that you could ever get to a point where we could hang out with our girlfriends together and you not be filled with hatred every time you see me?"

Tears started to fill Stacie's eyes as the reality of the situation finally hit her before letting out a little laugh, "I could never hate you Beca. I'll probably be a little scared of you at first, but nothing more than that, I promise."

"Than you, Stacie," Beca said genuinely. "You're far classier than I am to be so quick to forgive and forget.

"Well, you know what they say about holding a grudge' it's like letting someone live rent free in your head." Stacie said nervously as she gave Beca a small smile.

Beca returned the smile before turning towards the door. "Well, I think I'm going to head out. After the day you've had, I'm sure all you want is for me to leave so you can go to sleep have this all be over."

"Um, yeah, that's for sure. I just have one more question to ask, if you don't mind." The taller brunette stuttered out nervously.

"Of course, anything." Beca said.

"I had a really good time with Aubrey tonight and I'm going to keep seeing her. I assume that you're going to keep Chloe and based on our girlfriends being friends," Stacie stopped to give a nervous chuckle. "I'm kind of just wondering if we should tell Aubrey and Chloe what happened?"

Beca was taken aback. After having worked for the CIA for years, she was used to preparing for any number of possible situations. In all of her pre-planning she had done for this mission, she had never considered that it could have been a false mission and she would end up not killing Stacie and they would have to figure out whether to tell Aubrey and Chloe what had happened. "What do you think?" Beca asked, genuinely curious as to what the other girl thought.

"I think we should tell them something." Stacie said. "I would just feel more comfortable if the know that there's some sort of history between us."

"I agree. I'm not sure I'd be ok with basically lying to them." Beca agreed.

Stacie nodded while she thought. "Would you be ok with telling them that I ended up in the crossfire of a mission? That way you don't have to tell them that you were specifically targeting me, but they'll know that something bad happened. What do you say to that?" Stacie asked hopefully.

Beca nodded as she thought Stacie's proposal over. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan to me. Is there anything else you I can do for you?"

Stacie shook her head no. " I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, you will." The shorter woman smiled back as she turned to leave.


	5. Epilouge

So this is it, just a short, fluffy epilogue to put a nice little bow on everything.

"Where is she?" Chloe squealed when she walked into the hospital room.

Stacie carefully walked by Aubrey so as not to wake her before carefully picking up the sleeping baby and handed her to Chloe.

The redhead smiled lovingly down at the baby before looking back at Stacie. "What name did you eventually decide on?" She whispered so as not to wake the sleeping newborn or her mother.

Caroline Alison Conrad, affectionately known as CC." Stacie said with pride.

"That's a beautiful name." Chloe said before turning her attention back to the baby. "Hi CC, I'm your Aunt Chloe and I'm going to do everything I can to protect you, especially from your Aunt Beca. You would never know it by what a softy she is, and how bad she is at keeping secrets, but when we first met, she was on a secret mission to kill your Mommy Stacie. For all we know, she could have you next on her hit list." Chloe cooed to the baby before shooting a smirk at her fiancé.

"Beca just groaned. "I'm never going to live that down, am I? And how dare you say that I would do anything to harm that beautiful baby. The only person who has to worry is anyone who tries to hurt her. I'll have the CIA on them faster than they can say hit list."

"No way you're living that down." Chloe said in baby talk as she began rocking the baby in her arms.

"Same here." Stacie said with a smile. "But Aubrey and I promise not to bring it up at the wedding reception and appreciate you looking out for CC."

"Good." Beca said as she smiled over at Stacie, who had become one of her closest friends before looking over at her beautiful fiancé holding her best friend's baby and thinking how incredibly grateful she was for everyone in that room, regardless of how they all ended up there together.


End file.
